warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Effect Phases For Battle
Phases Jam Block Phase Jam blocking effects are activated but applied in the Jam Phase. * Jam blocks block the first jam(s). Since commanders are first to jam, their jams are often the ones that are blocked. * When a jam is blocked, the unit that was saved from being jammed is still eligible to be jammed. Jam Phase Jam effects are applied. Jammed units are removed from the battle (and the player unit list). * The first enemy unit encountered (according to the enemy's force setup) that meets the jam criteria will be jammed. Units that don't have a specific attribute (such as Armored or Xeno) can only be jammed by their general type (commander, assault, or structure). Vindicators can't currently be jammed. * If no units are left in the enemy active force that meet the jam criteria then the jam doesn't resolve. * The attacker has an advantage in that jammed defending units are gone when it's the defender's turn to jam. * If a unit performs multiple jams but there aren't that many units that meet the jamming criteria on the opposition, then only the number of qualifying enemy units will be used for attempted jams. For example, when Gustmich tries to jam three Assault units in a Mortifex event, only two jams will be attempted because there are only two Mortifex Maws (Assault units) to jam. Mortifex Carapaces perform many jam blocks per battle and since Gustmich is a commander his two (effective) jams are usually blocked and his third jam is not attempted. Control Phase Controlled units are removed from the enemy's unit list and put onto the unit list so the Force Attack/Defense is increased and the remaining effects apply for the controller's side. * The order in which units are controlled seems to be determined by the order that units appear in the reserves on the Force page when the force is empty. * Controlled units become Reinforced units in the unit list. * There may be a bug where a unit that is controlled by the attacker and then taken back (controlled) by the defender shows up in both forces for the remaining phases. (Verification needed) Reinforcement Phase Reinforced units are added to the unit list and Attack/Defense/Damage increases are applied. * Reinforced units get added to the end of your unit list, * Reinforced units are brought in too late to participate in the anti-jam, jam, or control phases, so they can't jam or control, but they also can't be jammed or controlled. Damage Phase Damage, healing & anti-heal effects are applied. Force Damage Phase The damage that is based on Player Attack/Defense x Army count + Units' Attack/Defense is applied. The side that has the higher total Attack or Defense will deal more damage. *For PvP (player vs. player), only the Attack power applies for the attacking player & only Defense power applies for the defending player. *For PvP, units' Attack/Defense includes the remaining units in the active force, the reinforced units and one unit for every five army each player has. The latter units only add to the Total Attack/Defense power (no effects are activated). *For the early epics, only the Player Attack is used for Force Damage calculations. For epics starting with Typhons, Player Attack and Defense combined are used. (Verification needed) *Damage dealt seems to currently be from 1 to 256. This was changed from a range of 10 to 110. (Verification needed) Victory Phase Total damage is displayed and the victor is declared. Units List Order Within Each Phase The attacker completes the entire phase, then the defender's remaining units enter and complete the phase. Player units' effects fire in the order they're listed in your Force setup: * Formation * Commanders * Assault Units * Structures * Vindicator * Boosts Reinforced units are added to the end of the list in the order they're reinforced. Possible Unit Order * Put the strongest damagers at the end * Let jamming units get jammed. It can help to put units that perform anti-jams and jams and do minor damage first in the force so that they are the units that get jammed or controlled. Place anti-jam units first because the anti-jam resolves before it can be jammed when on defense (offensive units perform all their jams before the defense does). * Specific type jammers: Place the most specific jammers which likely have the fewest targets first so that the more general jammers (commnder/assault/structure) don't jam the specific units leaving the more specific jammers with nothing to jam. * Decide which units to protect from jams and place them at the end. Xeno units like XMS, Tremor Wyrm and Dreadship can do good damage plus their other effects. There are quite a few armored units that do some of the best damage in the game. * There's the option to put in units to absorb jams to protect stronger units like Xeno and Armored units. Chimera and Reshaper Tank units (Xeno, Armored) placed after the more expendable jammers can protect them. Defending Forces Player don't see their forces defend unless another player shares that information. Keep in mind that defending units are first jammed and then the remaining units get the chance to jam & cause damage. Jam blockers often make the best first units in defensive forces because their effects activate before they are jammed. Since damage determines who the victor is in PvP, protecting the best damaging units (and sometimes Defense boosters for players with very high defenses) could be the best strategy, though protecting a unit that performs multiple jams could also be effective. Reinforcing the strongest units with units that provide 100% reinforcement (such as Assembly Plant) can protect those units from being jammed. Effect Timing There are indications that the effects are activated possibly as soon as a unit is added to the unit list (at the beginning for the units in force & during the Reinforcement Phase for reinforced units), but then applied during the proper phase if the unit hasn't been jammed. For example, anti-heal effects are reported in the Reinforcements phase, but applied in the Damage phase. Category:Strategies